Another Day Another Moroi to save
by GurdianMeganBelikov
Summary: sequel to i hate you, Keller is 17 and attending st vlads this is her story, still involing rose dimitri lissa etc :D REVIEW! Rated M for later chapters
1. Another day Another Moroi to Save

**Heyya guys missed me? Lol joking like i said October 28****th**** anyway here is the sequel the first paragraph is basically a description of everyone and what they specialize in sorry but it's got to be done **

Another day Another Moroi to Save

My name is Keller Belikov i am 17, i attend St Vladimir's Academy for Dhampir's and Moroi i am the daughter of two of the world's greatest Dhampir's Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov and Dimitri Belikov, me and my brothers shouldn't have been born ,Dhampir's as a fluke cannot reproduce but when my mother was 15 she was in a car crash with my aunt Lissa formally known as Vasilisa Dragomir my mother and aunt Lissa family died in that crash, my mother should have died but Lissa healed her with the rare element spirit, she also healed the part of my mother that stopped her having children with another Dhampir. I have two brothers who are 6 now Stefan and Damon, me and Stefan have our mothers brown hair and our fathers deep chocolate brown eyes; Damon on the other hand has raven black hair and my mother's chocolate brown eyes. We're a very close family the five of us, i tell my mother everything, My Aunt Lissa is the Moroi Queen and my mother's Bond mate and had the Moroi pale skin platinum blond hair and jade green eyes she was gorgeous, my father is My Uncle Christians Guardian he is Lissa husband He being an Ozera had sparkling blue eyes and raven black hair and nearly always had his trade mark smirk, they also have three kids Cali and Andrea there nearly 7 and look just like Lissa but with the Ozera blue eyes while her eldest son Adam Ozera was 17 and was the spitting image of his dad right down to the trade mark smirk. Cali and Andrea both specialize in spirit Adam again like his dad specializes in fire. Adam is my bond mate and boyfriend and best friend but before you get it wrong i specialize in spirit along with water fire earth and air something that makes me an oddity here, my brothers from the auras Damon specializes in fire and Stefan in water **AN: i can't remember so someone tell me if i have it wrong** when i need help with spirit now i have to go to my Uncle Adrian since Aunt Lissa is pregnant again he had emerald green eyes and blond hair which is always porously messy he was in love with my mum until he ment his wife my Aunt Elena when i was 7 she has long brown hair and light brown eyes she specializes in water.

"MUM!" screamed _Stefan great what has he broke now_ i said in my head as i walked into his room, he was curled in a ball on the floor as i walked over i looked at my brothers room, they each had a level bed so they could sit underneath it there walls were a deep blue almost black colour with stars on the ceiling that glow in the dark with posters of baseball players, i walked over to my baby brother putting my arm on his shoulder

"Sweetie what happened?" i asked softly

"I was playing with my robot and i fell of my bed and hurt my arm" He cried

"Let me see" i said picking him up and sitting him on my lap his arm was red and he looked like he was in real pain

"Were is mummy" He asked his brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears while some collected on his chin

"She's Teaching" I told Stefan we now live on the campus of St Vladimir's Academy, , Lissa is teaching the young Moroi how to control spirit since she is queen she passed the defensive magic program and is allowing Moroi to fight if they wish to train with us Dhampir's Adam is one of those Moroi the train with us i think he had my mother just now i sent a message through our bond, we have a too way bond, like my mother and aunt Lissa

"_Adam is my mum teaching your class today?" _ i asked

"_Yeah why?_" Adam sent back

"_Stefan's fell off his bed and broke his arm tell her I'm going to heal it and take him to dad"_ i told him i focused on him and i was looking through his eyes

"Guardian Belikov?"Adam asked

"Yes Prince Ozera" My mum replied walking over to him

"Keller says Stefan fell off his bed and has broken is arm she is going to heal him and take him to Uncle Dimitri" Adam told my mum

"Okay Adam" My mum said and i came back into my body and started to heal my little brother i felt the glow of spirit as i used it, the perks of being a Dhampir i don't get the darkness, after that i picked him up and sat him on my hip and walked to the Head teachers office. i walked up to the old wooden door i knocked and head mistress Kirova

"Is my dad there?" I asked when she opened the door, her eyes looked bored as she nodded and called my father out

"Daddy!" Stefan yelled jumping into his arms, my dad with his quick reflexes caught him in time

"Keller what are you doing here?" he asked me

"Stefan fell and broke his arm" Dads head snapped up "Before you panic i healed him!"

"Okay, well I'm going to keep him with me just now" Dad said picking him up

"Well I'm off then" I said walking away, i walked down to the school yard, our time worked different to humans our day was there night and our night there day, i looked at the trees in the distance they looks black against the dark blue sky, there were lanterns all over the Academy, but the moon still had that ominous glow, i was walking to the gym when i heard laughing behind me _great_ i thought as i turned around i saw Ryan Zeklos and James Sarcozy they were the sons of Jessie Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy they hated me like their fathers hated my mother. They looked like their fathers both as idiotic aswell

"Hey Keller" Ryan said putting his arm round my shoulder

"Move your arm or I'll break it" I snarled

"Hey, hey, hey careful or you'll be expelled" Ryan laughed

"Ryan get your arm off my shoulder now!" I all but yelled at him

"Why we want to have some fun, see what you can really do" Ryan sneered

"What do you mean?" i asked confused, they only new i could specialize in fire none of the others, only close friends like Rachel Castile Eddie and Mia's daughter of course Adam and our friend Sam Mastrano Jill's son Adams cousin he looked like his dad a Dhampir Called Richard, he had strong cheek bones and brown blond hair and of course well built like a Dhampir.

"Well we want to see how far you will go with fire" James smirked

"Before you even think of doing that why not see what i can do" Adam said with his trade mark smirk, holding a ball of fire in his hands

"You always come to the little blood whores rescue" Ryan sneered since i turned 16 he has been saying that after he saw the burns and bite marks from the Strigoi when i was 11

"What did you call my daughter" My mother asked, her long brown almost black hair tied up in a high pony tail, with shorts and a sports bra.

"A blood whore, i seen the scars on her belly and arms" Ryan smirked

"She was attacked by Strigoi when she was 11 she was tortured by the old queen Tatiana so before you call my daughter a blood whore remember that" My mum yelled at him rage clear in her eyes after that Ryan and James ran to the male Moroi dorms i ran over and hugged my mum, i hated it when she got mad i could see her aura go from black to red

"Mum dads got Stefan" I told her my face pressed against her shoulder

"Its okay sweetie" Mum said rubbing my hair "i know about you and Adam" she whispered in my ear

"What?" i gasped in disbelief stepping out her embrace looking at her in shock

"Lissa saw you kissing outside the gym when you were 15" she laughed

"I hate when my mum snoops" Adam groaned as i took his hand

"Well mum i love him" I smiled

"You remind me of your father and i when we were younger" My mum smiled reminiscing

I smiled walking away with Adam while my mum went to see Stefan and get him ready for bed me and Adam were walking till i started to feel funny i crippled over in pain

"Keller what's wrong?" Adam panicked

"I-I don't know" I cried i heard Adam yell out for help the last thing i saw was my dad coming over

Dimitri POV

"Keller!" I yelled shaking my daughter i turned to look at Adam worry clear all over his face

"Adam what happened?"I yelled at him

"I don't know one second we were walking and talking next she was crippled over in pain" Adam said his voice shaking

"We need to get her the infirmary" i said to Adam i picked Keller up bridal style her face was contorted in pain i ran as fast as i could with my daughter in my arms

"HELP, I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" i yelled as the school doctor came over to me

"What happened" She said exasperated

"I don't know!" I yelled

"Follow me Guardian Belikov and we'll check her over

I followed the nurse to a bed, the school infirmary stank of bleach, and the walls were to white and the lights far too bright for comfort. Keller would not be happy she was here but i needed to know what was wrong, the doctor checked her over pressing on her stomach and checking her blood pressure she turned to me her face grim

"Someone's who's specialized in water has manipulated her blood to cause a moment of pain, but done it too long which has caused her to pass out" she told me

"Will she be okay though?" I asked her

"Guardian Belikov, she will be fine" She told me "a few days here she will be fine"

"Okay" I said pulling out my phone to call Rose at the house and tell her what happened

And there you have the first chapter. Sorry if its not very good i was trying to make it as long as possible and i shall try and keep the chapters longer in this story, could i get atleast 6 reviews before i do the next chapter

**GuardianMeganBelikov **


	2. Halloween dance part 1

**Disclaimer-i don't own VA sad face though there is a surprise in store in this chapter just how much like her mother is Keller?**

**Ahhh! Guess what? My mum is sending one of my stories to a few publishers when I've finished it, wonder what will happen...**

**Wow i was quite shocked at the reviews for the story a lot of reviews saying it was good: D thanks guys and happy Halloween for Monday hope you enjoy this chapter **

Halloween Dance Part 1

"2 weeks after getting out of hospital and i have to help with a stupid dance?" I yelled at Adamto be honest it wasn't a stupid dance it was the Halloween dance and this year I'm old enough to go i had my dress and everything

"Fine guess you won't want to be my date?" Adam smirked

"Of course i want to be your date" I smiled "I i just don't understand why i need to help"

"Well since i told my mum i would help that means you have to aswell since you just love your aunt Lissa" Adam laughed

"Shove it Ozera" I said playfully slapping his arm and walked away to hang black and orange streamers to the walls of the hall

"Aww am sorry Keller forgive me?" Adam said pouting making himself look sad

"Obviously you silly Ozera" I laughed kissing him on the lips, a kiss that was ment to be a soft sweet kiss turned in to a hard passionate kiss as Adam's arms wrapped protectively round my waist as my arms went round his neck

"_ahem_" someone coughed i turned around to find my uncle Christian smiling at us

"Well i was sent to see if you were done but as i see you've started something else" Christian Smirked

"DAD!" Adam yelled embarrassed while i just laughed

"Yes Uncle Christian were done" I Laughed pulling Adam out the room with a red face

"Oh my god" I laughed "Your face when your dad said that"

"Just not funny" Adam said matter of factly snaking his arms round me as we walked

"Ah. Just he girl i wanted to see" Smiled Uncle Adrian

"Keller" Aiden yelled reaching out to me

"Hey Uncle Adrian" i smiled taking Aiden from him "Hello little man" he giggles and hugged me

"Keller a word?" Adrian said in a serious voice

"Yeah what's up?" I said handing Aiden to Adam

We walked over to the border of the forest the trees looked black in the winter weather covered with snow, they looked amazing as the moon made the crystallized snow glitter

"Keller i know" Adrian whispered

"W-what?" I said shocked

"Keller have you told your mum" Adrian asked me putting an arm on my shoulder

"No i haven't Adam doesn't even know" I muttered "I was going to tell him at the dance"

"Keller you have to tell him now" Adrian said giving me a stern look walking back over to get Aiden

"Keller what was that about?" Adam asked me looking confused

"Adam could we go back to my dorm?" I asked taking his hand we walked up to my dorm and i opened my door, my dorm was filled with photos from when i was little to when i was in hospital after i was attacked when i was 11. There was clothes scattered across the floor from last night i went over and sat on the bed, Adam sat next to me taking my shaking had

"Keller what wrong" He asked i could feel through the bond he was scared and worried

"Adam...i...I'm" I could finish my whole body was shaking Adam got on his knees in front of me taking my hands

"Keller please just tell me?" he looked into my eyes "Please whatever it is must be scaring the shit out of you, please what is it?"

I looked at his face, it was full of worry and concern i stroked my hand through his thick black hair "Adam I'm pregnant"

Before i could even register what was happening Adam had picked me up and was kissing me hard spinning me round

"Oh my god Keller, were going to be parents" Adam smiled kissing me again

I pulled away "Adam we have to tell our parent tomorrow"

"Why tomorrow?" Adam asked confused

"Because i want to be alive for the dance" I smirked

**This is part one part 2 on Monday **


	3. Halloween dance part 2

**Here is part 2 of the Halloween dance enjoy **

**Disclaimer i don't own VA or its characters **

Halloween Dance part 2

"Mum help me with the zip on my dress?" I shouted down the stairs to my mum

"Okay sweetie on my way up" She shouted back

I looked at myself in the mirror my long black brown hair was in lose curls framing my face with a princess crown with spiders on it, my eyes were covered in black smoky eye shadow with thick eyeliner my lips were blood red with black lipstick creating shadows were they meet i had dark red blush on the hollows of my cheeks to create depth to them, and my dress was black and blood red it came to above my knees the dress was corseted at the top and came out into a ballerina skirt with black lace covering it with rose patterns

"Okay Keller..." My mum trailed off looking at me

"Mum?" I asked waving a hand in front of her face

"Hmm...Oh yeah turn round let me zip it up" I did what she said i was looking in the mirror as she turned the zip up i saw it tighten around my abdomen were my not that noticeable baby bump was.

"Mum?" i asked once she was done

"Yes sweet heart" She replied fixing my hair

"Mum would you be mad at me if i had kids?" I asked her

"No of course not why do you think that?" She asked me kissing my forehead

"Because Granma was mad at you for getting pregnant with me" i told her

"Yes but I'm nothing like my mother if you got pregnant i would stand by you no matter what" Mum told me

"KELLER" Dad shouted

"Coming" i said walking out my room down the stairs, Adam was there dressed in skinny jeans and a button down top hi hair had spiders in it with cobwebs on his shirt

"Come on we better get going before were late" i smiled taking his hand and walking over to the dance hall, music was blasting from the speakers as me and Adam walked in we walked over to Sam and Rachel they were together Rachel was dressed as a vampire which was rather funny and Sam was dressed as Michael Jackson.

"Hey guys" I smiled at them Sam's blond brown hair was slicked back with the orange jump suit from the Thriller video, and Rachel who looked like a doll just like her mum had on a knee length black dress with fake vampire fangs with red smoky eyes

"Well Hello" Sam purred at me while Adam actually growled

"Hello Sam" I laugh placing a hand on Adams arm

"Adam don't you look handsome" Rachel smiled i knew she was kidding though unlike my boyfriend i wasn't jealous

"Well how do you like the dance?" I asked them looking around the hall the disco ball in the middle of the roof the cobwebs all over the room and the streamers all hanging from the wall, and the fog floating around on the ground.

"It's amazing" Sam smiled "Keller i think you should hit the gym more your getting a bit of a belly"

"W-what?" I stuttered

"Keller i was only saying...sorry" Sam mumbled

"No it's my fault" I smiled getting a drink of the table i took Adams after getting a drink and took him to dance, it was a slow dance Adam wrapped his arms round my waist while my arms went round his neck

"Keller can i ask you something?" He asked

"Hmmm?" was my amazing reply

"Keller i know we're you but i love you with all my heart and soul" Adam smiled kissing me softly on the lips, when we broke apart he started talking again "And well i want to spend the rest of my life with you i when i become king i want you to be my queen...will you marry me?"

"Oh Adam" I smiled tears in my eyes "Of course i will"

**After the dance**

Me and Adam were sat on my bed waiting for his mum to come over so we could tell them about the baby. I was now in my baggie jammie bottoms and tank top while Adam was just in bottoms

"Keller Adam Lissa is here" mum shouted up

"Shit" i muttered

"Hey, it will be fine" Adam smiled, we got up and walked down the stairs into my living room were my mum and dad were sat on the love seat while Lissa was sat on the sofa with Uncle Christian

"Well mum, dad aunt Lissa Uncle Christian me and Adam have some news" I said shakily

"What is it sweetie" dad asked me

"Well i don't see the point in holding it off so...I'm pregnant" I said slowly

"WHAT" Dad yelled glaring at Adam while mum and aunt Lissa were speechless

"Keller are you sure?" Uncle Christian asked me

"Positive" I muttered "Mum dad i get it if you want me out I've packed already ill be out by tomorrow" I said tears dripping down my cheeks pooling at my chin

"Hunny why would we what you out" Mum asked

"Because I'm 17 and I'm Pregnant and dad's looking at me with utter disgust in his eyes" by the end Adam had me wrapped in his arms i was sobbing uncontrollably by now

"Keller we still want you here! Of course we do why wouldn't we?" dad asked me

"Because I've gotten Pregnant at 17" I yelled at him my legs no longer holding me i slipped to the floor pulling my knees to my chest crying

"Keller hunny we don't want you out" mum said hugging me

"B-but dad hates me" I wailed

"What Keller no i don't" dad said sounding shocked

"Adam" Aunt Lissa smiled "Adam have you asked Keller to marry you"

"Yes...how did you know?" Adam asked confused

"Adam hunny i specialize in Spirit i could tell by your aura" Aunt Lissa stated

"Well since were confessing things, i didn't fall when me and Keller were little i was hit by a car broke my neck and Keller brought me back, i can also heal things" Adam said

"W-what?" Mum yelled

"You heard what i said aunt Rose" Adam smiled helping me up

"Mum you and dad really don't want me to leave?" I asked whipping my eyes

"No hunny of course we don't" Dad said hugging me

"I thought you would have" I sniffed

"Well we wouldn't do that hunny, i couldn't, i was 17 when i had you" Mum stated

"Yeah while i was 24" Dad muttered

"Mum dad were going to bed" I yawned crying made me so tired

"Okay sweetie" Dad said kissing my forehead

"Bye hunny" Mum said hugging me

"Bye mum" Adam said hugging Lissa " See you tomorrow"

"Bye sweetheart" Lissa smiled putting a hand on her ever growing bump, she was 7 months now

"Bye dad" Adam said hugging him

"Bye son" Christian smiled

We walked back up to my room i closed the door and crawled into bed Adam lay beside me wrapping his arms round me and resting them on my small bump

"Were going to be parents in 6 months" I gasped

"Yeah i know" Adam smiled

I turned round to face him " I can't believe it"

"What?" Adam asked

"My mum and dad didn't kick me out" I smiled

"I Knew they wouldn't" Adam smiled

"I can't believe you told your parents that you were hit by a car" I said shocked

"Well i had to i didn't like lying to them" Adam smiled

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Come in" i yelled the door opened and in walked Damon

"Keller can i sleep in hear? I'm Scared" Damon cried

"Sure you can little man" I said making room between me and Adam

"Thanks" Damon smiled crawling in between us that was the last thing i saw before i fell asleep

Review for next chapter :D3

**GuardianMeganBelikov**


	4. not again

**Disclaimer- i do not own VA**

**Sorry for the long wait I've had tests to revise for . and my big cousins wedding, has anyone seen Breaking Dawn yet? I went to see it opening night and it was fucking amazing! **

**Thanks to the lovely people that Review my story it makes my confidence to send of my stories to a publisher grow each one i get **

Not again

Unknown POV

"I want that stupid girl DEAD!" spat the Queen her red eyes gleaming

"But my Queen we can't get past the wards" Nathan muttered

"Well you will try, or you will no longer be a part of this world" My Queen yelled "or i will do it myself"

"Yes my Queen" Nathan smiled walking out "As you wish i shall prepare your transport to St Vladimir's Academy"

**Keller POV *4 months later* **

"Adam" I whined

"Yes Keller" Adam laughed

"I look fat" I cried

Adam smiled at me, stood up and walked across my room to my full body mirror where i had my black tank top resting on my swollen abdomen, Adam walked up to me placed his hands on the small bump and smiled

"Keller Belikov in no way shape or form are you fat" Adam smiled, his blue eyes sparkled in the sun rise

"We should be sleeping" I laughed pulling him over to the bed with me

"Yeah i know" Adam smiled climbing under the covers placing his hands over my growing bump

"Adam?" I questioned

"Hmmm" Adam muttered

"I feel like something bad is going to happen" i muttered hugging into his side

"Keller nothing bad is going to happen" Adam whispered to me

"I know" I whispered back falling asleep, after a few hours my phone starts ringing

"Who's calling me at this time in the morning" I muttered reaching over for it

_Adrian _ flashes on the screen

"Alo" I said into the speaker

"Keller nu în condiţii de siguranţă!" **Keller you're not safe** Adrian yelled

"Ce vrei să spui?" **what do you mean?**I whispered but he had already hung up

"Keller what's wrong?" Adam asked from behind me sensing my distress

"Uncle Adrian says I'm not safe" I cried

"Adam can you walk be back to my mum and dad's house?" I asked climbing out of bed

"Sure let's go" Adam said taking my hand

The moon was full and lit the main court yard of the Academy the trees were blowing in the January wind, i shook slightly from the cold, there was frost on the ground, making the dusty path sparkle in the moon light, i looked up at Adam his face looked more pale then normal

"Adam what's wrong?" I asked him slowly

"Keller, Tasha Killed Tatiana right?" Adam replied

"Yeah why?" I asked looking over at the edge of the woods; i felt my knee's turn to jelly, every thought disappeared from my mind there stood the woman that haunted my nightmares she stood in all her glory, red eyes gleaming her Strigoi pale skin glowing in the light, she was smiling at me as she started to walk toward me and Adam, i put a hand on my bump as did Adam, when i looked up again she was right in front of us smiling

"Ah little Belikov haven't you grown," She looked down at my swollen belly and smirked "A blood whore like your mother i see"

"My mother wasn't a blood whore!" I snarled keeping my hand on my belly

"Well Little Belikov, if you would like to keep the life of your little _thing_" She said the word with such disgust, "You might want to come with me"

"No" I yelled at her

"Oh but if you want princy here to live through the next five seconds you might want to rethink that answer" She said walking towards Adam

"No! Please don't hurt him" I whispered tears trailing down my cheeks, "I'll go with you just don't hurt Adam"

"Good job little Belikov" Tatiana laughed it held no humour or anything living, "What about baby Prince, do you not want to keep him safe?"

"Please, don't kill me till after he's born" I sobbed falling to the ground cradling my bump

"Fine guess i could make an exception, but I'm keeping the baby" Tatiana smiled

"Are you fuck taking my baby" I yelled

"You want me to keep it alive it stays with me" Tatiana smirked at me

"You're not taking her anywhere" Adam sneered standing infront of me fire in his hands

"Oh why is that?" Tatiana laughed

"Because i fucking said so" Adam Yelled in her face "You are not going to come here kidnap my Fiancé or our baby"

"You and what army prince is going to stop me?" Tatiana asked

I saw Adam's phone, he'd called his mum, Tatiana launched herself at Adam, i got in the way, i was knocked to the ground hitting my head off the icy ground, i looked round and saw people coming over

"Well prince you and what army?" Tatiana laughed

"This one" My mother yelled, i looked over she had all of the Guardians with her including my father and Uncle Christian

"Tatiana step away from the Prince" Stan yelled over, he thought Tatiana was after Adam not me

"Oh but of course" Tatiana smirked coming closer to me, in the blink of an eye she had a hold of my wrist and ran...

Rose POV

"KELLER" I Cried after her falling onto the floor my legs no longer holding me up Dimitri came to my side, holding me in his arms as i cried

"Stan, Tatiana was after Keller! Not Adam" Dimitri yelled at him arms wrapped tightly around me

"Guardian Belikov my duty is to protect the Moroi prince not your Daughter" Stan Sneered at Dimitri, Dimitri stood up grabbed Stan and punched him on the jaw, as Stan fell to the floor Alberta stood in front of Dimitri so he couldn't hit Stan again.

"Your duty is to protect the students in this school if they come under attacks or threats, your duty is not to be the soul protector to my son" Christian yelled "Because of your incompetence we have lost one of the most special Dhampir's in history, who is pregnant and also happens to be my niece! If anything happens to her or her baby you will be held personally responsible!"

"Sorry you're Majesty" Stan said looking down at his feet, "I thought i was doing the right thing"

My Daughter was gone; i didn't even know where to start looking. She was gone and i am never going to see her again. I felt tears pool in my eyes again and drip down my cheek

"Roza don't worry we'll get her back" Dimitri said helping me up.

We walked back to our house; our 4 bedroom house specially built for us by Lissa, mine and Dimitri's room was red and black with a canopy bed and a walk in wardrobe Damon&Stefan's room was blue with glow in the dark stars on the roof, their beds were bunk beds with the bottom bed taken out, Damon liked bugs and cars were as Stefan likes football and music, they were only six and have a walk in wardrobe, Lissa idea again they had a TV in there room aswell, on the wall next to the door i walked over and kissed them goodnight, the room next to theirs was Keller's room her room was purple and black she had a canopy bed aswell, her room also led out onto a balcony she had pictures from when Damon and Stefan were babies when they first tired chocolate cake, i felt myself smile as i walked round her room, there was a picture that used to sit on the fridge in our old house now sat right next to her bed, a picture of me and her seconds after she was born and one from when she first met Dimitri. I picked up one of her old teddies

"How did things turn out like this?" I asked myself

"Because we have a powerful daughter? We knew this would happen again Rose, i guess we just weren't prepared for how soon it would be" Dimitri answered from behind me

I turned round to face him "Dimitri what if we don't see her again"

"We will Adam said he could help, there shadow kissed remember" Dimitri said hugging my, his arms circles my waist, i lay my head on his shoulder i could feel tears drip from my nose onto his Guardian uniform, his hair had gotten slightly longer his muscles more defined, but at 41 what did i expect?

"Yeah i know Dimitri, but what if something happens and we can't save her?" i cried harder

"Don't worry my Roza we will find Keller before anything happens to her" Dimitri soothed, "Come on lets go to bed" Dimitri said leading us to our room i was out before my head hit the Pillow my dreams haunted about my poor baby girl

Nathans POV

My Queen brought back the girl the special one, who is ment to lead the Dhampir's to win the fight against the Strigoi ,maybe that is why the Queen wants her dead? But maybe she will let us have some fun with the girl before she does.

"My Queen we are hungry may we feed from the girl?" I ask

"No she is not to be touched till that baby is out of her!" My queen snapped "Only i can feed from her, only i can hurt her"

Looks like i will have to do it in secret, i walk to were the girl is sleeping, through the door i can already smell her blood, it calls to me, the tangy sent fills my nostrils, i open the door were she lays passed on the bed, there is a gash on her head from when the Queen brought her hear i go over and sink my teeth into her wrist her blood is so sweet, she starts to stir her eyes open to a deep chocolate brown i see fear in her eyes soon realization comes to her and she struggles

"Hmm...Wha-What are you doing!" She screams trying to pull her wrist away, so she cannot move i jump on her and straddle her waist using one hand to cover her mouth and the other to hold her hands above her head

"Keep quite my sweet and i might not kill you" I whisper into her ear

"Please I'm Pregnant, please don't hurt me" She cries

"I won't if you do as i say, as for your baby...well i hold no promises" I say as my mouth licks and sucks her neck,

"Please" She whispers before i sink my teeth into her neck

**Yes i am being mean and leaving it there basically because Nathan takes advantage of Keller but i'm not writing it in his POV because i physically cant, there will be bits of it in Adams POV through the bond in the next chapter...REVIEW atleast 15 before the next chapter because i don't think people actually care about this story, so no reviews no new chapter **

**GuardianMeganBelikov **


	5. i cant lose you

Hello all, how is everyone today? Did you have a good Christmas and new year? I'm sorry i haven't updated in a long time but I've been busy helping my mum who's not been very well : (

I don't own VA just the plot of this story

**I can't lose you!**

Adam's POV

I lay in bed trying to feel for Keller through the bond, i couldn't get her. i keep thinking the worst, it's been just over two weeks, i keep picturing her in my head, seeing the light gone from her deep brown eyes, the colour gone from her tan skin. I keep picturing that bitch holding our baby. I feel myself falling asleep...

"_Adam, hunny wake up" Keller said a smiled evident in her voice_

"_Keller?" i asked as i opened my eyes i saw __her brown hair fall down just past her waist in waves of golden & chocolate brown strands, her deep brown eyes alive and glowing with life, her perfect lips pulled up in a smile, i looked around and saw we were in my room, the rooms glowing bright as the moon shone through the gap in the curtains _

"_KELLER" I yelled hugging her close to me, i felt her small arms circle my neck as i rested my head on the spot between her neck and her shoulder _

"_Keller i thought I'd lost you" I whimpered tears forming in my eyes _

"_Why did you think that?" Keller asked puzzled running her hands through my raven black hair _

"_Because Tatiana...She...She took you from me" I cried into her shoulder_

"_Adam listen to me, no one" She lifted my head up, "No one can take me from you" _

"_Keller I'm lost without you" I Murmured pulling her body close to mine, that's when i noticed she didn't have a bump, i pulled back _

"_Keller?" I Questioned _

"_Yes" Keller replied _

"_Where's the baby?" I asked worried sadness filled her eyes as she looked down _

"_Adam we lost the baby...remember?" She asked me_

_Tears filled my eyes again, i felt my world shatter, we'd lost our baby_

"_No!" I Screamed falling to the floor "No! This is a bad dream it has to be"_

"_Sorry Adam it's true" Keller said, i looked round she had changed her eyes were bright scarlet red, her skin ghostly pale. I moved away from her but she was right in front of me _

"_Now, now, now Adam" Keller smiled holding onto me "Lets just make you one of us then we can have our happy ending right" _

"_NO!" I yelled as i woke up _

"Adam...what's wrong?" Yelled my dad running into my room

I felt the tears dripping down my cheeks, i ran the back of my hand over my face "Nothing dad" i muttered clearing my voice

"Adam...son you can talk to me" My dad said softly

"Dad what if they can't find Keller?" I cried

"Don't worry son we will" My mum said walking through one hand pressed on her bump the other on her back

"But what if they can't" I snapped "I can't even sense her through the bond... and what if Tatiana takes our baby" i cried harder i brought my hands to my face to catch the traitor tears falling down my cheeks again, my bed dipped down as my mother sat next to me, she ran her fingers through my semi long hair.

"Adam hunny we will find Keller and your baby and we will kill Tatiana" My mum said very matter of factly.

"But what if Keller's gone already?" I whispered

"Then we'll heal her" My mum stated getting up and walking to the door she turned the light out and i felt the familiar tug in my mind of the bond, before i knew it was in Keller's head and that basterd Strigoi was feeding on her!

**Keller's POV **

My head was killing me! I couldn't open my eyes as the light was hurting my head i couldn't remember much i can't even remember what day it anymore, i miss my parents and I'm worried about my baby every day i get weaker as Tatiana doesn't give me anything i can keep down, I'm terrified I'll never see my baby when its born because me or it will be dead, i felt tears prick in my eyes again, she's kept me week so i can't use my powers

"Adam help me" I sobbed i couldn't move i was too weak to move anything

"_Keller! Keller can you hear me?" _ i heard in my head great i was going to die now i was going mad!

"_Keller you are not going mad! And you're not going to die! Its Adam!"_

"_OhMyGod! Adam"_ i cried into my head _"Adam i'm scared" _

"_I know baby. Don't worry were doing everything we can to help you"_ Adam soothed

"_Adam i'm worried about the baby" _I sobbed

"_Why?" _Adam yelled into my head

"_because Tatiana isn't giving me food that will keep the baby healthy, I'm freezing cold, i can't use my powers at all Adam hurry!" _i yelled to him

"_I will Keller don't worry the baby will be fine!" _Adam told me before i drifted to sleep

**sorry its short guys : / but I've got a bit of writers block **

**GuardianMeganBelikov **


	6. is this it?

**Hello everyone long time no see: O here is the next part to ****another day Another Moroi to save anyway here ya go **

**sorry guys mix up with the chapter, last time i let my sister upload for me when i make dinner -_-**

Is this it?

Keller pov *2 months later 6 months pregnant*

"Tatiana...please i need proper food, I'm too weak to think about my baby please" I cried to the old Moroi Queen. I was stuck in a bed. Handcuffed to the bars i couldn't move i was too weak i couldn't even walk. Let alone use my powers i hadn't felt my baby move at all. I spent most nights crying and rubbing my belly seeing if i could get him/her to move "Please Tatiana" I said as tears slid down my face

"Hmmm..." Tatiana muttered crossing her arms over her dress, her hair was now black and her eyes blood red the room we were it was grey and dirty. and smelt damp, I knew without looking at myself the only fat on me was the baby i was skin and bones. My hair needed washed. She turned to look at me

"Fine i shall give you proper food till your baby is born. BUT if you try and escape then i will rip that thing out of you before you can blink" She smiled evilly at me i felt tears fall down my cheeks cheeks

"Nathan go get our guest some proper food" Tatiana yelled to the Blond Strigoi that fed on me my first night here he looked at me and smirked at the queen

"Yes my Queen" He replied walking out of the room when he came back he had bacon eggs and toast i sat up weakly in my bed and took the plate, i took a bite of the toast and after the first bite i stuffed my face with the rest of the food,

*2 months on 8 months pregnant*

I fell asleep after I'd had my food and another threat from Tatiana about using my powers to try and escape. I felt myself get pulled from darkness to another dream i was stood in a gorgeous beach the sand was white and the water was clear blue, there was not a cloud in the sky either. I felt each grain of sand between my toes and the breeze on my face i took a deep breath in

"Keller" I heard a familiar voice say i turned round and saw Adrian

"UNCLE ADRIAN!" I yelled and ran and hugged him he hugged me back tightly and i started to cry i missed my family so much he had us, i looked at what i was wearing, i had on a blue baggie top and shorts on Adrian was wearing a button down shirt and jeans

"Keller we know where you are, were coming to get you" Uncle Adrian smiled whipping away my tears looking me right in the eyes "Keller your dads in the building there coming to get you"

"Is Adam with them?" I asked smiling i had been here now for 4 months and i was huge, of course it's only baby weight since Tatiana barely fed me enough i could see the shocked look in Adrian's eyes when he looked me up and down i looked ill

"No sorry kiddo he wasn't allowed to come, Lissa wouldn't let him in case he got you both hurt" Adrian smiled sadly the dream world started to fade i was waking up

"Keller sweetie wake up" I looked up and saw Uncle Christian i jumped up and hugged him he hugged me back pulling me up off the bed i was lying on is this it? Was i finally being saved?

I looked round and saw my mum and dad at the door my mum was fighting Nathan and my dad was just about to stake a brown haired girl when i saw Tatiana come up behind him she grabbed him by the shoulders i saw her sink her fangs into his neck. My started to sink to the floor

"NO!" i screamed and suddenly all the Strigoi were up in flames around the room including Tatiana i felt my eyes closing i body was getting heavier, all i could feel was pain, my brain felt as though it was going to burst through my skull.

"Mama" I cried tears pouring down my face like a waterfall. The pain was getting worse and worse the last thing i saw was my mum running over to me. She started shouting at me to stay awake. _I can't mama I'm too tired i just want to sleep _

"Keller!" My mum screams before darkness engulfs me

Adam POV

"MUM! They've found her!" I yelled across the house to my mum who was at my side in seconds

"What? Where are they now?" She asked me frantically grabbing my shoulders i felt her wipe tears from my face i didn't know i was crying

"I don't know. Keller's passed out" I sobbed "Mum i heard her say before that she just wanted to sleep when Aunt Rose told her to stay awake. What if i lose her" I yelled covering my face with my hands my mum pulled me into her side. She'd has her baby another boy called Christopher he looked like mum but with dads hair

"Adam hunny everything will be fine" She smiled wiping my tears away again

"LISS" We heard Rose yell coming into the house my mum stood and ran down stairs i followed and saw Dimitri with a cloth covering his neck and i saw Dad walk in with a girl she was so skinny and her hair was dull and lifeless then it hit me it was Keller! I ran down the stairs to her he lips were blue and she was pale...

"I..is she dead" I asked tears dripping down my face

"No Adam...she not" Adrian smiled looking down on me "But she's not alive either"

"But i can still feel her through the bond" I muttered

"Adam...Remember when you were younger and Keller got kidnapped by Tatiana?" Rose asked me gently

"Yes..?"

"Well remember she healed herself?" I nodded

"Well she's doing it again. Healing herself and the baby but we need to make her comfy and get a drip in her arm" Rose smiled at me

I walked over and kissed Keller on the head and held her hand in mine. "Mum? Can we put her in my room so i can watch her?" I asked looking down at my princess she looked better already i know it sounds mad. But as she healed herself she was doing it from the inside out. she had some colour back in her face aswell

"Yes sweetie your Dad and Adrian are going to set it up now"

**Well guys there you have it. I still have alot to right and more drama to unravel just had a bit of writers block for this story, and i still have to write more chapters for the book i'm writing, mum wants to send it away soon but i have to have 10 chapters before i can send it to a publisher to see what they think **

**GuardianMeganBelikov ****Peace out \m/**


	7. its all to bright

Its all to bright, my body ached, I couldn't move. I looked round the room it was all a bit blurry, I saw the outline of a body, I moved slightly and pushed something off the bed

"Hmm..Keller? Keller!" that voice, I know that voice…Adam!

"w-water" I muttered, Adam tilted a glass against my mouth, the cool water glided down my throat, soothing the dull ache and dryness, I lay back down, I moved my hand to touch my bump, panic struck me when all I felt was my flat stomach, I looked at Adam he smiled at me

"She's beautiful Keller" Adam smiled, pulling his phone showing me a picture, a beautiful baby girl with brilliant blue eyes and small wispy bits of raven hair "She's two weeks old and perfectly healthy, the doctors delivered her through C-section a month after we got you back" Adam smiled tears in his eyes

"She's beautiful" I whispered, tears running down my cheeks "Oh Adam, I was so scared" I cried as Adam pulled me to his chest

"I know baby, so was I, what do you want to call our beautiful daughter?" adam asking whipping away my tears

"Natasha, Natasha Ozera" I smiled at Adam who had tears in his eyes at the memory of his aunt who done everything to save me when I was 11

"I think that's perfect" we both turned to the door to see my mum and Aunt Lissa, my mum was holding a little pink bundle, I looked at it and tears filled my eyes again as my mum walked towards me with my daughter, Adam sat next to me on the bed as the pink bundle was handed to me, she was even more beautiful in person, I kissed her forehead softly

"Hello little Natasha, its good to finally meet you" I smiled at my daughter, I looked up at Adam who leaned down and kissed my lips softly, it was over, my hell was over and my daughter was here healthy and alive….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sorry its short, but I felt the update was needed, there will be more to come in the following weeks, stay tuned **

**GuardainMeganBeliko \m/ **


End file.
